Codename: Phoenix
by RobinScorpio
Summary: This is an AU story. I feel that Robin should have been involved in more adventure stories. She is Anna Devane's daughter and never written much like it. Sonny and Jason stumble upon a very different Robin in Puerto Rico. Set in 2007. How will they react? How will Robin react to seeing them again? Features Steve Burton as Jason Morgan
1. Chapter 1

New story, slightly AU. I hated how Sam got the adventure and others. I felt Robin came from two kick ass spies, I wanted to see more kick ass Robin. If there is interest I will post more chapters. Enjoy.

**Codename: Phoenix**

This story is set in 2006. Robin does not have HIV, I know it is part of her history but I am changing it. Robin is a WSB agent she crosses paths with Jason and Sonny in Puerto Rico while she is on a mission, one that would eventually lead her back to Port Charles. She didn't go to medical school but to law school instead. Stone died of Leukemia as opposed to AIDS. Georgie was never with Diego and never married Dillon, she ended it when he cheated.

**Chapter 1 Bitch Don't Kill My Vibe**

She wore large sunglasses and had her hair waved down her back. Her body was svelte and tanned. She was laying on her stomach he noticed her firm, round ass as he approached the pool. She was tanning. He looked at Mateo Santos, wondering why he would have his woman with him to do business. However, stories about this woman he had yet to meet, he could understand it. She was said to be bad ass, she fought alongside him but Jason did not understand, on some level he should have since Sam had been his ride or die chic more than once, until she took a bullet for him delivered by Manny Ruiz.

Robin was to eliminate Santos but there was a vital piece of information that she needed first. He was her mark and she was this close. She was pissed to see them there.

"Do you need her here?" Jason asked as Sonny joined his side.

Robin tried not to allow his voice to throw her off her game. She sat up then looked at Mateo, shame she would have to take him down. He was a charming and handsome man.

"My Bella is smart. She has a head for business and we are discussing business." She smiled at him.

Jason recognized the smile under the glasses and so did Sonny. She stood to greet the men before they could break her cover.

"Isabel Santana, I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you but—something tells me that you have a way of dismissing women." She spoke in a Spanish accent taking them by surprise.

"Take your glasses off, I like to look people in the eye while doing business." She slowly removed her glasses, her lips were fuller as were her breasts, just slightly. Her skin was olive toned and she had a tiny mole above her lip on the left side. Sonny hesitated but Jason knew.

"I am not a fan of orders. No man makes demands of me, well, except my man." She turned to Jason. "You don't say much do ya?" She smiled then threw her hair over her shoulder.

"That is just as well. How about we take this discussion indoors." Robin walked toward the house. Jason could not help it as his eyes traveled down her legs then back up as he followed.

Robin wanted to get the holy duo out of there. She had not anticipated them having connections to Santos. She listened while they discussed business. They wanted to control some of the Santos ports in Yabucoa. Robin did not understand the connection, her mind worked quickly to figure it out.

"What do you think entitles you to these docks?" She looked over the contracts. "If I am not mistaken your territory is in New York and what was left that you had taken over from Rivera no longer belongs to you. I suggest that you do the smart thing and head back to New York fellows." Sonny looked like he could pop a vein.

"Listen, no one asked you. What is she the Queen Pin?" Sonny looked at Santos and Robin just laughed.

"She is a brilliant attorney who oversees all of my legit business. We have revitalized the docks and it is thriving in the small community. While it would be lucrative for you, it is not looking like such a good deal for me. In fact it seems that you have come here under false pretenses." He gestured for his men to take them away but they came face to face with Sonny's men.

A shootout ensued, Mateo was busy fighting off Sonny and Jason's men, and he did not notice that his girl was helping the enemy but Jason did. He grabbed Robin and tried to put the gun to her head but she laid him out by ducking and sweeping his legs from under him.

Santos' men were down and Sonny went in for the kill but Robin stopped him. Santos wasn't expecting her to turn so when she kicked the gun out of his hand he was stunned. Sonny and Jason watched her fight him, she kicked the man's ass. She then drug him into a room where Jason and Sonny would follow. She placed his hand on the scanner to open the safe. She reached in and pulled out the contents. She then knocked him out. She looked at Jason and Sonny.

"My suggestion to you both is to run while you still have a chance." They both stared at her. She quirked an eyebrow daring them to challenge her. "I also suggest that you shut your mouth. I need you gone yesterday. There is no territory to be gained here. Leave." She said coldly.

Jason and Sonny left just as a team came in. Robin held up the disk. "Got it. Along with the other evidence that I have collected, I would say the Santos organization is done." She smiled. Lucky winked at her.

"Good going Scorpio. Aiden owes you a cookie I do believe." Robin laughed at that. She stood to greet her longtime friend with an embrace.

"He sure does Spencer. What are you doing here? I thought that you were taking the out." He smiled at her, adventure was in his genes.

"I had to make sure that you were good. Besides, is there ever really a full out?" She sighed, he was right about that but she believed that he was just bored with the PCPD.

"I for one am starving. Let's debrief and then get some paella." He had to laugh at that but under the surface it bothered him. Robin had become too used to the life. She tried to cope with humor, it was a life that chose her not one that she had chosen for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so since this is a new story. I will wet your appetite with the first three chapters. Feedback is love. Let me know if I should continue.

**Chapter 2 Say Uncle**

Sean Donnelly slid the file over to Robin. She had debriefed over the Santos case and was ready for her next mission.

"No, Uncle Sean, I can't…"

"It is Mr. Donnelly here sweetheart." He reminded her and she smiled. Sean knew that if Robert were alive he would have his head if he knew he had allowed his only child to join the ranks of the WSB. I am sure you can handle it. It has been seven years Robin. You are stronger and better than them." Robin sighed then began reviewing the file, Lorenzo Alcazar, arms dealer and smuggler. Alcazar was a terrorist and not above trading arms or information with terror cells. Robin felt the instant need to bring him down.

"So Mr. Donnelly, why is Ruiz here? He is one of us." She asked looking at him. She sense that he was a mess that she would have to clean up. She hated those.

"Ruiz is to be terminated. He is a double agent gone rogue. He is insane. I am afraid that he cannot be allowed to survive considering the information that he has." Robin looked at the picture of the tattooed bald man.

"Maybe it was this life." She suggested. She had never been sent to handle an agent before, not one who was part of their agency. She wondered of the life drove people to the brink. She wondered if she could do it.

"If you cannot handle it, I will get someone who can." She frowned looking it over.

"Is there another way?" Sean got her another file on Ruiz that she combed over thoroughly. He had charges of rape, torture and killing of innocent women. It was then that she knew what she had to do.

"Be careful when you go after him. He is very skilled but I know that you are better." Robin stuffed the files in her brief case.

"I am but I think I will go pound for pound with Aiden while we are here." She wanted to hug him but that was against the rules. To ensure that she wasn't too cocky, which she could be at times, Sean ensured that she was not given any special treatment. She had always been treated like any other recruit.

_Sean was checking on the latest recruits. They were in an explosives class. Robin had excelled at most but there was a particular bomb that she was having trouble detonating. She had been approached by the DVX, she had thought about becoming a double agent. She wanted vengeance for the death of her parents. Once she discovered that Faison was alive she had to find him. It had become her mission. She hadn't found him yet but she had been trying along with Lucky._

_She had gone to Sean with a proposal, he allow her to join or she would work for them. He had taken her in and treated her like any other recruit. Hell, he was harder on her. He paced the classroom._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all dead. You can thank Ms. Scorpio. She had 90 seconds to diffuse a Vx980 C4 bomb. This whole compound would have gone up. Get it together Scorpio and learn how to work better under pressure. This is a vital part of being on the field. Are you sure that you are cut out for this?" Robin glared at him._

_"I know I am sir." She said through gritted teeth. Sean reset the bomb and Robin had failed again._

_"Get out and come back to my class when you are ready." Robin stood, she did not argue nor did she hang her head. She went back to her quarters and crammed. During the evening Aiden would come in to help her. Like her mother, he was an expert. _

_"He is just harder on you because he wants you out of their shadow." Aiden squeezed her shoulder. She hadn't known him very long. She had met him a year before when she had discovered her mother was alive. They had clicked instantly._

_"He is being an asshole and trying to make me cry. He still sees me as sweet little Robin. He wants to make me quit. That is too bad, his vitriol only serves as motivation." Aiden grinned at her, that was precisely the point but he wouldn't say that._

_Robin had returned the next class and aced it not knowing that Sean beamed with pride on the inside._

Robin found Aiden in the rec center sparring with one of the new recruits. "Hey Devane, lose the rookie and get ready for a real challenge." It was custom to rib the new recruits. There weren't many, it happened when they lost someone, it was mostly a place for existing recruits to hone their skills.

"I am not that much of a rookie Scorpio." Lainey smiled at her. She had become fond of Robin. Lainey was an expert at reading people. She was like the mentalist or something, Robin had thought. She had excellent physical ability but her strength was getting inside someone's mind.

"Okay Devane, what is your poison today?" He called to her.

"Krav Maga, weapons defense. Let's hit it." She smiled as she stepped onto the mat. Aiden bowed and Lainey decided to watch.

Aiden and Robin faced each other on the matt, each taking form as they circled each other. They did a few of the moves as Lainey watched in awe of Robin taking the bigger man down. Then Aiden got rougher, treating her like an equal.

Aiden helped Robin up off of the Matt. She had given him a run for his money. "You are very quick grasshopper. It works in your favor. Good match." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am not done. Jujitsu is next." She smirked at his groan. They spent the rest of the evening alternating.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay make that four chapters. After the next one, I will go to weekly updates. I only get the chance to work on my stories during the weekends since the job has been hectic.

**Chapter 3 The Phoenix and The Spider**

Robin had been stalking Manny for days, getting down his patterns and his habits. She was ready to make her move. First she had to inject him with a sedative so that she could move his body. She wore a dark hoodie and black spandex pants. She moved lithely as she approached him but he felt her presence and when she went to plunge the needle in his neck he dipped then flipped her over him.

Manny looked down at Phoenix, he smiled. "They sent the phoenix." He laughed serving to piss her off. She sprung to her feet then did a roundhouse kick to his face. She was quick but so was he.

Jason spotted Manny Ruiz fighting with someone he stood back then watched. Manny had the person on the ground. Jason watched that person pull her legs up then push him away a few feet. When the figure sprung to her feet her hood fell down. That is when Jason noticed that ponytail. He noticed her profile and began to move with his gun drawn.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jason shouted aiming his gun at Manny. Robin looked at Jason.

"I don't need you. Go away." She spat at him silently cursing under her breath.

"Bird, we will meet again. You won't be rising from the ashes once my venom sinks into you." He hissed at her then blew her a kiss. He walked away, arrogantly and did not see Robin raise the gun, fire one bulleted piercing the top of his spine.

"If you were smart, you would get the hell out of here or things will become very difficult for the both of us." She walked toward Manny's body. Jason walked away but hid to watch her. She removed something from the back of his neck then removed all of his identification before dragging him, another hooded figure approached her.

"Venom, I thought I told you that I had this." He helped her get the body into the car.

"He is a sex trafficker and maniac. Just in case." Aiden spat at her. "I will follow you in my bike. Don't think I did not notice we have a witness. He has to be dealt with." He whispered. Robin sighed, just another thing to add to a bad evening. The WSB would want her ex brought in.

"I'll handle him." She got into her car then drove to an undisclosed location after losing Jason.

Aiden also known as Venom had blocked Jason. He hopped off of his bike. Jason drew his gun but Aiden quickly disarmed him.

"She is no longer your concern and the only reason you are alive is because she said she will handle you. I think she deserves that privilege. In the meantime, you never saw either off us. Don't bother following because you are not that good." Aiden took the clip from Jason's gun then tossed it. He shot the tires out of Jason's car then smiled at him.

"Just in case." He hopped on his bike and sped away.

As they waited for the team to collect and dispose of Ruiz Aiden looked at his cousin. "Can you handle him?" He asked.

"He doesn't have to die trigger. Jason is not a snitch and while I know that we can barely stand the sight of each other, he would never intentionally get me killed." Aiden stared at her in disbelief. How could she have even a small amount of trust in the loser?

"You cannot tell him who you are Fee." She smiled at him.

"I don't plan to." She had no idea how the hell she was going to explain. She had already withheld information from her superiors about the incident in Puerto Rico.

"How do you explain the meeting with Santos? If they made you…" Robin looked at him in surprise.

"My mother should mind her own business. I don't need you shadowing me Ve. You already know that I am a big girl." Aiden sighed, he had to admit she was good, the best of her parents but still, somewhere deep inside was a heart that bled, a heart that still cared. She may have tried to mask it but deep in there was Robin.

"Whatever you say luv. I just helped you ass so be grateful." The team came and Robin knew it was time to go pay the piper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Who Are You?**

Jason was filling Sonny in on the events of the evening. Sonny couldn't believe it. He paced wondering what the hell his little sister had gotten into. It had been years but they had made some peace when she returned for the ball in 2001.

"So she was Bella?" He asked.

"No, I am Robin. I don't know who Bella is." Robin waltzed in and they stared at her wondering how she had gotten past the guards.

"Tell Max and Milo that I apologize but I did not have time to explain to them that I needed to get inside. You need tougher security. They are okay…" She said off their look.

"Just taking a little nap." She smiled. Jason stared at her coldly.

"So, you have come to handle me is that it? I don't know who you are or what happened to you but you can't handle me." She smirked allowing her eyes to roam over his body.

"I have handled you quite nicely in the past. I came to tell you to stay away from me and to keep your mouth shut. You don't get to ask questions. You don't get to know who I am. You don't get to come to my rescue. You almost screwed everything up tonight." She spat indignantly her arms crossed across her chest.

Two men who once meant so much to her studied her. She was wearing black capri pants and a fatigue tank top, she was defined but feminine. She was strong and the edges that were once so soft had been hardened.

"Robin I just watched you kill a man in cold blood and you expect me not to have questions?" Jason barked. Robin picked at the imaginary dirt under her nails as if she were bored.

"Please, you couldn't care less. You are just surprised that my sainted halo is tarnished. Manny is no longer a problem to you. I know he is one of your enemies and has taunted your girlfriend/fiancé. This was personal, he is a sexual deviant and human trafficker. The world is a better place without him. Now you can create a candlelight vigil if you must mourn him but there is no body. So please let it go. I don't want to have to hurt you." Jason advanced on her like she was a gazelle and he was a lion.

"You don't want to hurt me? Do you think that you can hurt me Robin?" The nearness of him, his scent and the underlying meaning of his words shook her. He saw a flash of something in her eyes before they darkened to the color of coal. She laughed bitterly.

"Obviously, you don't think so." She head butted him then kicked him in the gut sending him down.

"You have been warned. I am back in town and joining Alexis' practice. Back the fuck off. I do mean that." Jason coughed.

"Who was the guy Robin? The guy you sent to threaten me." She looked back at him then laughed. She looked at Sonny.

"This was not the way that I wanted to see you again." She hugged him. He had made amends and they kept in contact via email and phone calls.

"Sweetheart what is going on?" She shook her head.

"It was just something that needed to be done. I will call you later." Spinelli walked into the penthouse there was a slight moment of recognition from him of Robin that did not go unnoticed by Jason. Robin smiled at him.

"Hello and you are?" She extended her hand and he shook it.

"I am the jackal." He said goofily and Robin had to hold back a laugh at how awkward he was. He was the youngest recruit in her section. She quirked an eyebrow.

"The Jackal?" He nodded.

"Assassin of cyber space." He continued. "And you are?"

"I am Robin Scorpio, bitch on wheels." He smirked at that.

"I think I shall call you rocking Robin." He looked from Sonny to Jason as if to ask who she was.

"Robin is an old friend of mine and Jason Spinelli" Sonny explained and Spinelli looked by at Robin, hanging his head ever so awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Rockin Robin." Spinelli smiled then made his way up the stairs to his regrettably pink room.

"You too Jackal." Robin called after him. "Later Sonny." Robin walked out. Jason looked at Sonny.

"Spinelli didn't ask about the guards and he looked at Robin as though he recognized her for a split second." Jason looked toward the stairs, he was still trying to figure out who Robin was.

"Maybe he saw her picture somewhere. He has been hanging with Georgie Jones." Jason shook his head, that wasn't it and he was determined to figure out what Robin was up to.

"Spinelli get down here." He shouted up the steps.

Spin had come to love Jason which was against the rules, still, he hated to be ordered around at times. He slowly walked down the steps head hanging.

"What can I do for you Stone Cold?" He asked nervously.

"I wanted to know everything about the last seven years of Robin Scorpio's life." Sonny looked at him.

"Jason you are overstepping a line here. Whatever Robin is up to…"

"Manny is dangerous. Do you think she will be safe now? Do you?" Jason barked. He had no idea Sonny and Robin made amends but he wasn't going to stand by and watch her get hurt.

"Why do you care?" He asked challenging his best friend.

"Because she is north and no matter what she has to be there. I don't care about anything else as long as she is." He looked at Spinelli. "Get on it."

He walked out of the penthouse, he needed to think. There was one place that he could go.


End file.
